


Two Dragonlords

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: Babies of Albion [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Remember how Merlin grew up happy with his father and mother in Ealdor and the positively dragon-infested wilds of a peaceful Albion? BECAUSE I DO.
Series: Babies of Albion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923100
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Two Dragonlords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sun in the Face where is my Grace, Hubby gone, no Child Wailing, what on Earth is this Imbolc Doing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414194) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske), [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 




End file.
